totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Una
Una is labeled The Feminist in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Una is a strong-willed feminist. Una is also very independent and relies on no man to make her happy. She is not a feminist who favors women over men as she believes in equal rights. Although, she does not take anything from sexists or men who take women for granted, those are the kinds of men she hates. Una is always willing to stand up for a fellow female. Una joined the show to win the money to donate towards women’s rights and to win it for the girls. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Una is introduced by Chris when she gets there. When King is introduced, she glares and rolls her eyes at him. Una is put on the Daring Delinquents team. She lets Anais bunk with her after Xenia rejects Anais' offer to bunk with her. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Una compliments Xenia when she finds the jousting stick. Una seems upset when Quinlan insults their team. She is very encouraging throughout the challenge. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Una breaks off the argument between Anais and Cadence. Una pushes her team’s canoe off of the cliff to get their challenge started. She volunteers and compliments Xenia when she gets the flag for their team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Una goes to the beach to swim with Ig, Anais, and Zia. She wins her team a point by facing her fear of heights. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Una along with Xenia confront Cadence about being mean to Merrin. She is a stylist for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Una is angered by Cadence harassing both Merrin and Xenia. Una is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of her team. Una gladly marks out King, but gets shot out by Declan and Rigel. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Una joins a one-time alliance with Anais, Ig, Merrin, Xenia, and Zia to vote out Cadence. Una is a designer along with Zia for her team's cake. Their design consists of dyed coconut shavings designed as a beach for the top of the cake. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Una and Xenia spy on Cadence at the beginning of the chapter. She and Xenia then warn Ig, Zia, and Anais about Cadence and how she might be more dangerous than they thought. Una races against Tamsin while power cruising, but she loses. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Una joins Anais and Xenia for yoga on the beach. She climbs the blue spruce tree for her team and drops the key, but Zia grabs it. She searches for the final key with Ig and Xenia, after they find the final key a Sasquatch chases after them. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Una is in the final two of the challenge against Rigel on the obstacle course. She does not win immunity as Rigel wins it instead. In the cabin, she talks with Xenia wondering where Cadence may be. During the elimination ceremony, it comes down to her and Cadence, but Una is eliminated. She glares at King as if she knows he was the reason she was leaving, who did in fact vote her out for being a threat. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Una supports Zia in the final two challenge as she was friends with Zia and did not know Tamsin that well. Gallery unasleep.png|Una in her sleepwear. unaswim.png|Una in her swimwear.